La casserole et ses conséquences
by Hermi4851
Summary: En 3ème année, Charlie Weasley fait une mauvaise blague à un professeur. Heureusement, Dumbledore est là pour le ramener à l'ordre. /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Après quelques recherches sur internet, je me suis aperçue que Quirrell était professeur d'étude des Moldus avant la première année d'Harry Potter. Comme je vois mal Charlie étudier cette matière, on va faire comme si la malédiction de Voldemort n'avait pas fonctionné pour une fois. =)

* * *

La casserole et ses conséquences

- Mr Weasley, reportez votre attention sur le sujet de ce cours, je vous prie.

Charlie se retint de lancer un regard exaspéré au professeur Quirrell et à l'image d'épouvantard que celui-ci tenait à bout de bras, et remit sa baguette, avec laquelle il avait entrepris de nouer ensemble les lacets d'un Serpentard, dans sa poche.

- Bien. Comme je vous le disais, l'épouvantard se trouve plus particulièrement…

« Dans les endroits confinés et sombres, on sait… » pensa Charlie, à moitié mort d'ennui.

Comment Quirrell faisait-il pour parvenir à s'écouter lui-même? Vivre perpétuellement avec cette voix faiblarde devrait être insoutenable. Et sa vie devait également être assommante. Des cours pourris, un quotidien sans rebondissements… Et s'il lui en faisait voir, un rebondissement? Une farce ingénieuse devrait être à même de pimenter un peu son train-train…Charlie passa le reste du cours à mettre au point son idée.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, Charlie se précipita dans le couloir. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'exécution de son plan.

D'abord, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Un adolescent en pleine croissance ne pouvait se passer d'un repas consistant, peu importe ses autres soucis. Lorsqu'il eut englouti son assiette à une vitesse que sa mère aurait jugée peu convenable, il descendit quelques escaliers pour se retrouver devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Il chatouilla la poire qui se transforma en poignée et ouvrit la porte alors formée. Une armée d'elfes de maison habillés de torchons tournèrent la tête vers lui et quelques uns vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Peut-on faire quelque chose pour le jeune Monsieur?

- Qu'il dise seulement, et il sera servi.

- Eh bien, dit Charlie, il me faudrait l'une de vos casseroles les plus sales.

- Mais, Monsieur, nous en avons de belles toutes propres, et mêmes encore quelques unes remplies de délicieux potages ou d'onctueuses sauces!

- Non, non, c'est une crasseuse qu'il me faut. Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Bien sûr que non! Et nous allons chercher la plus sale si vous voulez attendre un instant, Monsieur.

Il eût été peu nécessaire de demander de patienter car à peine dix secondes après, une escadrille d'elfes revenaient, portant une immense casserole où l'on voyait les traces d'un ragoût qui avait dégouliné. Une couche noirâtre recouvrait tout l'intérieur.

- Voilà, Monsieur! C'est celle dans laquelle nous avions préparé un ragoût de bœuf mais il a brûlé à cause de notre négligence. Beaucoup d'entre nous portent encore les marques de leurs punitions.

Charlie, qui connaissait les coutumes des elfes de maison, les remercia en leur assurant que c'était parfait. Il fit voler devant lui la casserole jusqu'à un endroit peu fréquenté du château. Là, il pourrait opérer en toute tranquillité. Il se concentra et prononça la formule:

- _Canta insanitas! _

Un frissonnement parcourut la casserole. Mais ce n'était pas fini.

-_ Sequere Quirrell!_

Il y eut un deuxième frisson et la casserole s'envola en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle, d'où sortaient justement les élèves. Beaucoup d'entre eux rirent en voyant passer la casserole qui monta les escaliers pour rejoindre le professeur Quirrell qui allait rentrer dans sa classe. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à chanter, d'une voix criarde et cacophonique:

_Quirrell le faiblard peureux_

_A un turban sur sa caboche_

_Pour cacher qu'son crâne est creux_

_Et qu'il n'est qu'une tête de pioche_

Les élèves qui entendirent ce couplet éclatèrent de rire. Le professeur Quirrell, quant à lui, resta un moment stupéfait avant d'émettre un petit rire nerveux et de se réfugier dans sa classe. La casserole tenta de le suivre mais se cogna contre la porte qui s'était vivement fermée et continua à s'y cogner comme si elle toquait dans l'espoir d'avoir la permission d'entrer, tout en chantant la suite de sa chanson. Cependant, le préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle fit disparaître la casserole d'un coup de baguette avant de lancer avec un regard désapprobateur:

- Allez, circulez et arrêtez de rire bêtement comme des Trolls!

Les rires se calmèrent peu à peu et les élèves gagnèrent leurs classes. Bill suivit le mouvement en souriant, un peu déçu que sa casserole ait disparu si vite.

Seulement, Miss Teigne, qui faisait sa ronde, l'avait vu commettre son méfait (elle était cachée derrière une armure) et était rapidement allée le dénoncer à son maître, qui lui, dans sa haine pour les élèves, en avait immédiatement informé le directeur. Celui-ci, jugeant l'affaire assez grave, avait convoqué le jeune fautif dans son bureau.

Lorsque Charlie monta les escaliers en colimaçon, ou plutôt que les escaliers le montèrent, il trouvait déjà son idée bien idiote. Il ne détestait pas Quirrell, mais il l'agaçait, et puis il devait bien avouer qu'il s'en était pris à lui parce que c'était le professeur le plus faible de Poudlard.

Charlie toqua à la porte du bureau et fut invité à entrer. Il obéit et se retrouva devant le professeur Dumbledore qui était attablé à son bureau et qui le regarda d'un air mi-sévère, mi-déçu.

Charlie s'avança et incapable soutenir le regard du directeur, il baissa les yeux.

- Pouvez-vous me dire, Mr Weasley, pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

Charlie déglutit. La voix déçue de Dumbledore était déjà une punition à part entière.

- Je…Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- Je suis sûr que si.

Charlie ne dit rien, fixant toujours le sol.

- Regardez-moi et répondez à ma question, Mr Weasley, ordonna Dumbledore calmement.

Charlie leva son regard à contrecœur et déglutit. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche:

- Parce que…parce que…

- Parce que? l'encouragea Dumbledore.

- Parce que Quirrell…

- Le _professeur_ Quirrell.

- Oui, pardon, parce que le professeur Quirrell…m'énervait.

- Vraiment? Donc, il est tout à fait normal d'envoyer des casseroles obscènes à la tête des gens que l'on ne supporte pas?

Charlie baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce regard. Ton son être transpirait la culpabilité.

- Non, monsieur.

- Le professeur Quirrell est un membre à part entière du corps enseignant, vous lui devez donc un respect total. Je ne tolérerai aucune entorse à cette règle. Est-ce clair?

- Oui, monsieur.

-Je crois que vous avez déjà été sanctionné pour des faits, de ce genre, n'est-ce pas? reprit le directeur.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Charlie d'une voix tremblante.

-He bien, je crois qu'il va falloir s'écarter des punitions traditionnelles.

Sur ce, Dumbledore prit une chaise et l'amena au centre de la pièce.

Charlie le regarda faire et soudain il comprit. Il avait vu sa mère faire le même geste, bien moins calmement sans doute, et il savait ce qu'il signifiait.

-Monsieur…hésita-t-il, vous…vous allez…

-Effectivement, je vais vous donner une fessée.

Charlie resta le souffle coupé. Bien entendu qu'il le méritait, mais quand même…ce n'était pas chose évidente d'entendre qu'Albus Dumbledore, d'habitude si compréhensif et gentil, allait le fesser. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour éviter cette humiliante punition, mais ne trouvait rien de valable. Non, on n'était jamais trop âgé pour ça (c'était ce que lui avait appris sa mère) ; oui, il le méritait; et non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une bêtise dans le genre. Il essaya donc de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

-Venez ici, Mr Weasley.

Charlie, rouge de honte et la tête basse, obéit presque immédiatement et vint se planter devant le directeur.

-Enlevez votre robe et baissez votre pantalon.

Charlie enleva sa robe noire et la laissa tomber par terre mais hésita avant de se défaire de son pantalon. Cependant, une étrange envie, celle de ne pas décevoir son professeur par sa désobéissance, le prit et il baissa finalement son jeans avec des mains tremblantes.

Dumbledore lui prit le bras et le renversa sur ses genoux. Il lui baissa aussi son boxer et Charlie baissa encore plus la tête en signe de résignation. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait cependant un grand poids dans son cœur, celui de la culpabilité. Et il était prêt à presque tout pour que Dumbledore ne soit plus déçu.

Dumbledore commença à le fesser en rythme, claquant une fesse puis l'autre. Charlie n'avait pas été fessé très souvent par sa mère, étant plutôt sage à la maison. Mais il gardait un souvenir cuisant des quelques fessées qu'il avait reçues et se demandait si celle de Dumbledore le serait autant.

Alors que ses fesses avaient pris une belle teinte rosée, Charlie commença à pousser des gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Mais Dumbledore n'en resta pas là. Il était bien décidé à ramener Charlie dans le droit chemin et à s'assurer que celui-ci ne s'en écarte plus. Bien que le fait de fesser un de ses plus brillants élèves ne lui plaise pas beaucoup.

Dumbledore s'attaqua à l'endroit où les fesses et les cuisses se rejoignent, endroit très sensible. Charlie commença alors à sangloter.

-Pourquoi recevez-vous cette fessée, Charles? demanda Dumbledore.

-Aaah, p-parce que j'ai fait une m-mauvaise blague à un p-professeur.

- Et?

- Et…et j-je ne sais p-pas, monsieur!

- Et c'était un énorme manque de respect.

- Pardon! S'il vous plaît, je suis désolé.

- Je sais, Charlie.

Charlie rebaissa la tête, honteux et en larmes. Ces paroles l'avaient touché au cœur. Mais en même temps, il se sentait mieux qu'au début de l'entrevue, il avait l'impression de se faire pardonner.

Dumbledore claquait maintenant les fesses de Charlie au hasard pour que celui-ci ne puisse se préparer à la douleur. Et cette méthode eut l'air de fonctionner car Bill ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur les genoux du directeur et à pleurer sans retenue.

Dumbledore claqua encore deux fois le haut de chaque cuisse avant de laisser retomber sa main. Il attendit que Bill se calme un peu avant de lui remonter son boxer. Il l'aida à se relever et Charlie se tint debout devant lui, pantalon aux chevilles.

Dumbledore lui remonta aussi le pantalon.

-Regardez-moi.

Charlie leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dumbledore. C'était un regard doux et plein de pardon.

-J'espère ne plus avoir à recommencer cette leçon.

-Non monsieur, répondit Charlie qui n'imaginait pas un instant recommencer ses farces.

-Bien entendu, vous irez vous excuser auprès du professeur Quirrell.

-Oui monsieur, dit Charlie qui s'y était attendu.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'enchantait mais il avait bien compris qu'il devait des excuses à son professeur.

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller, dit Dumbledore du ton joyeux qui lui était habituel.

-Merci, monsieur.

Charlie sortit du bureau et dès que la porta se fût refermée, se frotta les fesses. Le poids de sa culpabilité s'était envolé. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Quirrell.


End file.
